


names of heat and names of light

by jaqhad (kyrilu)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet, Implied Relationships, M/M, Names, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/jaqhad
Summary: "'General Finn,'" Finn said. "That doesn't sound right. Finn's a first name."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 281





	names of heat and names of light

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is an idea that's been floating around since TFA and there's been a thousand fics written about it, but I couldn't help myself.

"'General Finn,'" Finn said. "That doesn't sound right. Finn's a first name."  
  
Rey had returned to Ajan Kloss, and she told Finn about creating her own lightsaber and burying Luke and Leia's lightsabers - as well as encountering a lone woman in the desert and telling her that she was a Skywalker. In fact, she even asked Threepio to update any ship logs, records, or plans in the Resistance's internal system, so that anything that simply read, REY, now read REY SKYWALKER.  
  
In turn, Finn brought up the awkwardness of his own title. After all, General Organa had been General Organa, not General Leia.  
  
"We'll find your family some day," Rey said. "Maybe even soon."  
  
Jannah and the other ex-stormtroopers had gone to search abandoned First Order training facilities, gathering data that could lead to their origins. Finn had wanted to accompany them, but he knew that he was needed on base as general. All he could do was receive the information they transmitted and make sure they were safe, sending backup if needed.  
  
"I do have the Force," Finn said, quietly. "Like you. Even if they aren't alive, maybe I could, I don't know, sense them. The way you do with Luke and Leia."  
  
"It's possible," Rey said. Her voice was gentle, not promising anything, but it was clear she understood.  
  
Yeah, Finn knew that the Force was no magical commlink to reach ghosts, but it was nice to hope.  
  
"I'd offer the Skywalker name to you, too, because I consider you my family, Finn--"  
  
"I didn't know Luke like you did," Finn said, with a helpless shrug. That didn't seem right, claiming the name of the Luke Skywalker, famed Jedi hero. He might have the Force now, but he hadn't been Luke's apprentice like Rey.  
  
"You could use mine," Poe said. He was sitting beside them at the base mess hall, scrolling on a datapad, probably busy with diplomatic communications, and he didn't even look up.  
  
Suralinda, who was drinking a cup of caf nearby, choked.  
  
Finn blinked, and... considered it. Poe had given him his first name, and just like he and Rey were family, Poe was his, too.  
  
"Wouldn't that be confusing?" he said. "Two General Damerons?"  
  
Poe raised his gaze from his datapad, but his eyes were darting anywhere but Finn. "Maybe," Poe said. "But I don't think it would be. If you don't want to, that's all right, never mind..."  
  
"I don't know your dad," Finn pointed out.  
  
"I tell him about you all the time," Poe said, then coughed. "Well, letting him know I'm alive and recounting the Resistance's missions through holomail, and you get mentioned. You, Rey, Snap, Karé, Jess, Suralinda, BB-8, everyone."  
  
"Holy Mother of Moons," Suralinda muttered. Finn, confused, ignored her.  
  
"It's a lot to take on," Finn said, finally. Poe Dameron was the only Dameron he knew, his brave and loyal friend who had his back. Like the Skywalker name, he didn't think he was worthy to call himself this, either. "But it means a lot that you offered. I'll... think about it."  
  
Poe nodded. Was a trick of the light, or were his ears slightly red?  
  
Rey gave Finn a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "No matter what happens with Jannah's mission or anything else we find out about your family, you'll always have us."  
  
"Yeah," Finn said, smiling, "I know." He nudged his other shoulder against Poe's, and Poe nudged at him back, something endlessly fond and warm and rueful in his dark eyes.  
  
 _Finn Dameron,_ he thought, and felt a tight sensation in his chest.

Just like Poe's jacket, it fit. 


End file.
